


Worldmeld-Awakening: Scared like Me

by johnnyd2



Series: Worldmeld [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: I always did find it a missed opportunity that Misty didnt meet or even catch a Wimpod while she was in Alola visiting in the SuMo anime.and it seems like I wasnt the only onehttps://twitter.com/TomsSauce/status/1318947608233152512reading this thread on twitter inspired me to finally write out my "what if " scenario based on this promptand i thought "Hey! Lets fit this into my crossover/headcanon universe Worldmeld too!"so two bird with one stonei dont own anythingWimpods dex entry is from Pokemon sunhttps://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wimpod_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Updated: acknowledged Wimpods water type
Series: Worldmeld [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955062
Kudos: 1
Collections: Worldmeld





	Worldmeld-Awakening: Scared like Me

Worldmeld-Awakening: Scared like Me  
johnnyd2

Even hard-working heroes like the members of Team Royal needed to cool down once in a while. Ironically enough, they found a reprieve in a very unexpected, but familiar location. Treasure Island in the besieged region of Alola. Due to the islands lack of human inhabitants, it was passed over by the otherworldly forces that attacked the Pokemon World. Seeing an opportunity to finally get some relaxation in, our heroes, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Serena, Goh, and Chloe decided to spend some time on the secluded Island. The Pokemon of the Island were eager to welcome their human friend Ash back, as well as being perfectly accepting of those who were first timers to the island. Ash wasn't the only one who had visited the island before, as Misty had accompanied Ash and his Alolan companions from the Pokemon School to Treasure Island when she and Brock took a trip to see him during his time in Alola. However, Misty seemed a little, tense to say the least. Even now when the group had changed into their swimming wear to cool off in the pools within the Island, something seemed off with her. Ash was the first to notice.

"Umm, Mist?" The raven haired boy questioned, an unusual hint of concern in his voice. The redhead was wading in the lake, when she heard Ash's voice and snapped out of her funk a bit.

" Yes, what is it Ash?" Misty replied with a slight scowl hinting at her stress.

"You OK? You've seemed a bit, scared since we got here.." Ash remarked. Misty sweated a bit as she realized Ash and the others were catching on to what was eating or, or to be more accurate, bugging her.

"Ive noticed it too Ash, the Pokemon of this Island have been very friendly to us. But when we were in the fields, Mist ran off to the side right away." Brock chimed in. The Cerulean gym leader blushed a bit as she knew they were catching on.

"Scared? Who me? Of course not! We've fought oh so many monsters on this journey, do you really think something little like bugs would scare me....." Misty clasped her hands over her mouth as she realized her folly.

"Misty's scared of bugs then? That would explain why she's stuck to the pool most of the time. " Serena inquired as she pieced things together. 

"It's not like most bug Pokemon like to swim," Goh remarked.

"Makes you wonder how brave she really is." Chloe quipped as Misty snapped a bit.

"Me? Not brave? Ill show you! Ive come ohhh so far, bugs don't bug me anymore, in fact, ill show you right now." The redheaded girl rambled on a bit as she pulled herself out of the pool. 

"Umm Misty." Ash spotted something as she got out of the lake.

"Yes Ash? You want to speak Ash? Gonna warn me Ash?" Misty continued her tirade 

"Ummm." Brock gestured to Misty, pointing at her legs. 

"Oh, so that's how it is huh? Your all so smart thinking that there's a bug on me, Well guess what! The bugs i know don't swim! I'm gonna look down there, and guess what, there ain't no bugs on me! Let me repeat that. There ain't no bugs on me....." She choked up a bit as she felt a familiar crawling sensation. Then, she looked down, and sure enough, there was a bug on her leg after all. A rather timid looking blue shelled arthropod with a set of purple antenna. The Pokemon then shivered, rubbing up against her. 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Misty let out a shriek as she fell onto her back, thrashing her leg frantically as the pokemon clutched on it, holding on for dear life with its eyes closed.

"Woah woah Mist! " Ash ran over to his traveling companion. The rest of the group following suit.

"Calm down Misty! I don't think it wants to harm you." Brock consoled the frightened girl. The bug then finally lost its grip and was flung off, landing in the grass nearby.

"That Pokemon, its a Wimpod inst it?" Ash stated as he noticed the Turn Tail Pokemon trying to regain its bearing.

"Wimpod huh?" Goh observed as he pulled out his handy Pokedex. A robotic voice chimed in.

"Wimpod, The Water/Bug type Turn Tail Pokemon. This Pokémon is a coward. As it desperately dashes off, the flailing of its many legs leaves a sparkling clean path in its wake. " The Pokedex explained.

"So, that thing is a scaredy cat too?" Serena noticed as she observed the situation.

"Now that you mention it, I helped one of these guys find its friends here on this Island when me and Pikachu first visited here." Ash realized, could this Wimpod have been the same one he helped back then? That would explain why it approached the group like this.

"Coward eh? And a water type too.” Misty composed herself as she stood up and loomed over the arthropod. the Wimpod shivered a bit as she did so. 

"So, your scared too? just like I am." She spoke in a more calmer tone now. she reached out to touch the Wimpod. The group looked in surprise, Pikachu letting out a trill Pikachupi as he watched on. Misty and the others had come across so many horrors and beasts on their multiverse spanning journey so far. Was a water bug like this really that scary in hindsight? 

"I'm not going to hurt you, and your not going to hurt me." Misty spoke to herself as her hand made contact with the shivering Pokemon. Wimpod looked up and the girl, who cracked a smile in return. Then, Misty must've touched a sensitive area or petted too hard, as the Wimpod scurried off again.

"Poor thing, it's too scared to even make friends." Chloe remarked. Misty then shrugged and made her way towards her bag with her traveling outfit in it.

"See, I told you guys, We've all changed so much! In my case, now Bugs are the ones scared of..." Misty taunted in jest as she opened her knapsack. Then she got shocked by an unexpected site as a certain pokemon rustled its way out of it.

"Me!!!" Misty yelped, even if she had come this far, she could still be taken by surprise. She jerked and dropped the sack to the ground. In the process, both the WImpod and some of the bags content tumbled out, including a spare Pokeball. Then, before you knew it, said Pokeball knocked against the Wimpod, triggering it to open and capture the bug. The group went speechless at this turn of events.

1 shake  
2 shakes  
3 shakes

Then, the seal was complete, Misty had just, inadvertently, caught a Wimpod! 

"Aw man! i wanted to catch it too!" Goh said with a tinge of jealousy. Misty walked over and picked up the pokeball. This wasn't the first time she caught a Pokemon this way, as a certain duck of hers knew all too well. But, sometime, fate works in strange ways...

End


End file.
